koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Diaochan
Diao Chan was one of the first female characters to appear in Dynasty Warriors, where she is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who despises violence. She will, however, take to the battlefield in order to preserve her beliefs and protect her friends should the need arise. Diao Chan wields two chúi, decorated elegantly in pink, gold and red, that she calls the "Divas". In Dynasty Warriors 6, Diao Chan wears clothing similar to that of a belly dancer and wields a chain whip. Role Diao Chan is a cunning, beautiful woman who fights on the side of Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo at Hu Lao Gate. Although she fights against the coalition in the mainstream games, her real intention is to drive Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo apart by appealing to their jealousy over her. Her true motives are only revealed when the player plays a battle on Dong Zhuo's side and fights against the coalition; Diao Chan may betray Dong Zhuo as things start to go badly. Her death in some of the games also causes Lu Bu to fly into a rage and betray Dong Zhuo to avenge her death. Although she succeeds in the novel, in the games her plot fails because the coalition is able to destroy Dong Zhuo on their own; she is killed during the ordeal. In later games, however, she survives and fights alongside Lu Bu throughout his career, until they both are killed by Cao Cao at Xia Pi. During the Xtreme Legends games, Diao Chan fights in Dong Zhuo's army with Lu Bu as he sets out to eliminate the other warlords in China, constantly flattering Lu Bu during the battles. Her performance in the battles against Cao Cao and Sun Ce earns the trust of Dong Zhuo, and he allows her to accompany Lu Bu as he sets out to conquer the lands of Shu on Dong Zhuo's behalf. After he succeeds, Diao Chan convinces him to betray Dong Zhuo, and their armies clash at Chi Bi. Lu Bu and Diao Chan are victorious and Dong Zhuo is slain. Afterwards, Diao Chan convinces the "politically inept" Lu Bu to support the Han Dynasty, and the Han are restored. Diao Chan then attempts to leave Lu Bu and live by herself peacefully, but her way is blocked by Lu Bu's officers and raiders from the remnants of the Three Kingdoms. She defeats them all, but is caught by Lu Bu, who refuses to let her leave. She defeats him in battle and he surrenders, allowing her to leave the political arena for good. In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. Her musou attack consists of a spinning kick followed by a great swing of her maces. Beginning from Dynasty Warriors 6, she uses a golden metal chainwhip as her weapon. Gameplay Moveset * A backflip strike. * An upward slash. * A series of dances, dazing the opponent. * A backward horizontal slash. * A series of arial attacks. * A series of shockwaves. * A dance, then two slashes. 4th Weapon ;Requeriments *Stage:Battle of Xia Pi *Defeat all generals and subgenerals before Cao Cao arrives. You must also save your own generals from being killed. Kill the subgenerals in the west and Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will charge, so defeat them. Then defeat Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu. Defeating the rest of the generals will trigger the Precious Item to appear in the southwest. Get the weapon and then defeat Cao Cao. Quotes Historical information .]] Diao Chan was an officer under Dong Zhuo and later Lu Bu. At first, her father had her try to turn Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu on each other to stop Dong Zhuo's despotic reign by becoming close to both of them, but she fell in love with Lu Bu and revealed the plan to him, who went ahead and assasinated Dong Zhuo and fled with Diao Chan, Zhang Liao, and other loyal officers. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xia Pi, and then it is unknown what happened to her. Category:Other characters Category:Lu Bu Forces Category:Dong Zhuo Forces